Jealousy
by livsgirl
Summary: 2. mental uneasiness from suspicion or fear of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims. 3. vigilance in maintaining or guarding something. 4. a jealous feeling, disposition, state, or mood. For the first time in eight years Olivia felt those feelings when she saw Alex talking with someone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well you can thank Ladybugs momma for this. She put the idea in my head and it grew from there. This is from the episode of PC. We all know and love that one. I have not forgotten about Revelations and I promise I am working on it but this popped out first. Hopefully by Thanksgiving I will have a new chapter for Revelations. Speaking of Thanksgiving I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

"Liv its nothing." Elliot said trying to pull away from Olivia

"Will you please hold steady" She said trying her best to clean the cut above his left eye.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked walking in and seeing her wife trying to clean a cut on Elliot's face

"Technical term punched by a chick." Fin said enjoying the scene before him a little too much.

"Ha ha" Elliot said looking over Olivia's shoulder wanting to wipe that smirk off of Fin's face "Wait till I get a confession out of her."

"All done." Olivia said trying her hardest not to laugh as well.

"Hold on a suspect assaults a police officer and charges get filed." Alex stated

"I'm fine." Elliot said getting up and walking away.

"Would you be saying that if it was a two hundred pound man who slugged you?" Alex asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Well the next time one does I'll let you know." He said as he left the squad room with Olivia right behind him.

Alex was leaning against his desk when he walked back in.

"That was quick she didn't punch you again did she?"

"Well you know some women don't want to talk man to man."

"Stabler" Babs Duffy said entering the room

"I wish she refused to talk to me." He said pointing at Duffy.

"Look you pig headed son of a bitch you can't drag an innocent…"Duffy was saying till she saw Alex standing there and stopped her ranting.

"Hi, Babs Duffy" She said with a whole new tone in her voice and extending her hand.

"Alex Cabot." Alex answered shaking her hand before starting to leave "I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to."

"No you want to say something" Elliot answered as he guided her away from his partner's wife knowing the look she had on her face when she looked at Alex. "Let's do it in the box."

Alex turned around and stopped in her tracks when she saw Liv standing in the door way. The look of jealousy was written all over her face. As much as it should infuriate her that Liv had that look it honestly turned her on. There had been a few times in their relationship she had ever seen that look. Even though they both knew neither would ever do anything to jeopardize what they had it was nice to know the other was jealous from time to time. It added spice to their relationship.

"Feeling threatened detective?" Alex asked as she sauntered up to Olivia adding a little extra sway in her hips as she got closer.

Olivia swallowed hard seeing the look in Alex's eyes. As much as she had tried to hide the look of jealousy on her face when she saw Babs flirting with Alex she couldn't. At that moment it took all she had not to walk up and cold cock the bitch that had been tormenting them all day. She was silently thanking Elliot when he moved her away from Alex and out of the room.

"She was flirting with you." Olivia said stating the obvious through clenched teeth.

"That she was detective." Alex said as she patted her arm and leaned in close "Maybe I wanted to take her up on the unspoken offer."

Alex pulled back and looked into Olivia's eyes. She knew she hit a cord and would pay for it later but hell she loved to tease Olivia. She gave Olivia a knowing smile as she continued on out of the precinct.

Olivia stood glued to where she was. Not believing her ears. Alex wanted to take her up on it. Oh she would so pay for that later. She wasn't sure how but she would. And the answer to that question came the next day when they arrest the perp and Elliot was questioning him.

"Why isn't he nailing him?" Alex asked frustrated. Olivia hadn't come home last night because she was stuck working the case and Alex was hoping she would come home and make her pay for her comment. Instead she had received a text stating that she was having to pull guard duty on Babs.

That text alone had infuriated her beyond belief. It wasn't that she didn't trust Olivia. Because she did, she knew with her heart, body, and soul that Olivia was hers and she was Olivia's. They were soul mates. But the thought that Babs was making moves on her wife was sending her over the edge. That was a new feeling to her and one she truly didn't understand.

It wouldn't be the first time a woman would have made a pass at Olivia. Hell women did it all the time. Alex wished she could count on one hand how many times that occurred but she couldn't. Olivia's response was always the same. Thank you very much ma'am I'm flattered but I'm married. There were a few that would say they didn't care and it could be their secret. Olivia would smile at them and again tell them thank you but that she would know and nothing on this earth was worth her losing the most important thing to her. Later that night they would laugh about the incident but this time it was different and she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Elliot is just getting started." Olivia answered not taking her eyes off her partner. She knew that if she looked at Alex she would cave and answer her unspoken questions that her eyes held. Truthfully there was a part of her that was beyond pissed that Alex even remotely thought or considered that she would be unfaithful. She had never once given her a reason to question her faithfulness and after being together for eight years married for five she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"With no DNA or victim ID I need Whatley spilling his guts on Elliot's shoes and we are a hell of a long way from that happening." Alex said pacing the room while silently questioning Olivia "_Why didn't you come home last night? Where were you and what were you doing?"_

"I have an idea that just might speed up the process." Olivia said taking a look at Alex and looking into those crystal blue eyes that stole her heart the second she walked into the precinct nine years before as well as answering some unspoken questions. _"You knew I was working and how dare you question my faithfulness to you." _

As she walked into the room she realized the perfect way to get her back. Alex had once told her after a night of making love that she loved how she took charge in an interrogation room. That it was a huge turn on to watch her dominate the suspect. Alex liked to watch her being dominate she was going to get it. Oh revenge was going to be so sweet.


	2. payback

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited,, and/or followed this story. I was afraid that it wouldn't take off like it did. Here is the next chapter. Hope everyone is having a good Thanksgiving with their friends and families. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

"Hi boys mind if I play." Olivia asked as she walked in.

Elliot stopped talking and glanced at Olivia. After twelve years of partnership they were able to communicate without words and he understood what she wanted to do. Not only was she going to work the guy into a confession but she was going to pay Alex back for her stunt yesterday. He did an internal sigh not believing he was about to help his partner do a double payback. God help him if Alex ever discovered it too.

"Detective Benson I don't think you should be in here." He said standing letting her know he accepted what she wanted.

"Well I don't really need to know what you think." She responded as her way of saying thank you.

"Detective I think it's too personal for you to be in here."

"Big girls don't cry Stabler." She said with a quick smile on her face and a nod toward the door "Come on just let me talk to him."

Elliot looked back at the suspect then to Benson with a quick smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see how well Alex would school her features on watching Olivia this time.

"So remember me?" Olivia asked as she heard the door shut and removed her leather jacket tossing it on the table.

"Yeah you were on stage today." Whatley answered becoming uncomfortable.

"Uh oh that makes me one of them." Benson said as she perched herself next to him and pushing her breast out making sure he noticed "you must feel sick to your stomach having someone like me so close to you."

"I don't care."

"If I was straight it wouldn't freak you out."

They took a second to stare at each other before she stood and walked around the table. Glancing at the one way mirror connecting with Alex's eyes for a brief second and without being able to see them she knew she was becoming turned on.

"Of course if I was straight I wouldn't be anywhere near you." She smirked as she dragged a chair closer to him "Because that's your problem isn't it Ronnie?"

"Don't get a lot of girly action?' She asked as she sat next to him.

"That's none of your business." He answered shocked that she would say something like that.

"Aww come on. I mean you're not very attractive You've got a crap job stuck in that hot shop all day printing up signs and invitations for other peoples fun. And where you are, that's lesbian parties, lesbian weddings and lesbian blow outs every single weekend at the Kitty Corner. It's like everyone out there in your little world is out there having a great time getting laid except you."

"Ok, you need to shut up now." He pleaded knowing he was near his breaking point.

"Is that how it started?" She asked realizing he was seconds from confessing and this was no longer about paying Alex back it was about getting justice for two women who was raped. "Did you make a move on one of us and we blew you off. It's bad enough that straight girls look right through you and now your hood is full of lesbians and we're ignoring you too."

"Just stop" He pleaded as she got closer "Get away from me."

"So you sit down there in your shop and you seethe maybe screw up one of their names like you did with Babs, just to piss a bitch off."

"No that was a mistake." he growled as she stood up pushing the chair out from under him and backing against the wall.

"yeah, just a mistake" Olivia said as she quickly got to her feet and closed the gap between them "Just like all us lesbians are a mistake. The good news is you know how to correct us."

"You're wrong."

"But you want to make me right don't you Ronnie." She asked closing the gap even more "Correct a bitch like me. Grab me off my feet throw me on to that table and bend me all the way over because you've got everything you need to make me a real woman right between your legs."

"And you'd like it too." He husked out as he grabbed her hand and pushed it against his crotch "You'd love it just like those other two did, every moment of it."

Olivia smiled as she got the confession she wanted.

"Goodbye Ronnie." She said as she turned and headed for the door.

She opened the door and walked back into the room as he was screaming you bitch. Elliot was grinning ear to ear when she stopped to look at him and Alex. Alex on the other hand was trying her hardest to keep her breathing under control and the slight flush from creeping up any higher than what it was.

"Will that confession work?" She asked raising one eyebrow as she watched the ever put together ADA try to regain some control over herself.

"Yes" She croaked out unable to find any moisture in her mouth since every bit of it went south the second Liv threw her jacket off and played the butch role to the max. God she loved it when she took control in and out of the bedroom. Especially living up to her butch persona she had developed years ago when they first started dating.

"Good" She said heading for the door "We'll get our DD5s to you by the end of business today."

"mmhmm" Alex mumbled still unable to get her thoughts in order.

Elliot quickly followed after his partner trying his hardest not to laugh at what had happened.

"Get the smile off your face El." Liv said without turning around.

"Oh come on you have to admit it's funny to watch the ever put together Alex Cabot come undone." He said without thinking.

"That is my wife you're talking about" Olivia growled as she used her body to push him against the desk "You have better watch what you say right now."

"Sorry" he mumbled throwing his hands up in a truce. Even though he helped with the plan of payback he knew one wrong word or move she would lay him out. When it came to Alex she didn't care what it took to protect her. She had proven that time and time before.


	3. Alex's Office

Silently they went back to work and finished the DD5's while praying a new case didn't come in. She really wanted to go home and hash out their problems with Alex. The fact that after eight years together she would ask her where she was and what she was doing was unnerving.

"Hey partner its six let's run while we can." Elliot said pulling her from her thoughts "Want a ride home?"

"Actually, if you could drop me at the DA's office?" She asked as she stood and pulled her jacket on "I'll meet Alex there."

"Whatever you want." He said heading to the door shaking his head. He hoped she knew exactly what she was doing. Sure their fights were legendary throughout the departments and full of passion something that he could only imagine carried over into the bedroom. Oh god that had to be hot.

"Mind out of the gutter." Olivia ordered as she caught up to him knowing where his mind went.

He simply nodded as he got in the car and drove her to her destination. Within minutes he was pulling up outside the offices in a police only parking area. He turned and smiled at his partner.

"Try not to get arrested in the office and go easy on her."

"Elliot despite what you and the guys think we can control ourselves and have never had sex in her office and we're not about to start now." She said as she slid out of the car.

Stabler mumbled something about one of Munch's conspiracy theories as she shut the door and he drove off. She couldn't help but laugh and wonder how much money they had riding on her and Alex's sex life. It wasn't until after they had been dating for six months she had discovered they had a bet on how long before they dated. One thing she had discovered throughout her career was that the men she worked with would bet on anything. Not that gambling was new to them they gambled with their lives everyday in their profession.

Olivia stopped and was about to open Alex's door when she heard Alex talking with someone. From the lighting that was being casted against the frosted glass from inside she could see there was a second person in the office and Alex wasn't on the phone. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door not wanting to look rude if she walked in on a late night meeting.

"Come in" Alex called out laughing.

Olivia walked in smiling and stopped cold gripping the handle on the door so tight it was turning her knuckles white. She was seeing red and didn't care about reigning in her temper either. Across from her wife sat no one other than Babs Duffy.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Olivia growled out her eyes going between the two women.

"She looked me up" Alex said smiling and then swallowing hard when she witnessed every muscle in her wife's body tense even more. Maybe seeing how far she could push Olivia wasn't the smartest thing she should do.

"Hello Detective Benson."Babs said turning to look at her "I want to thank you for getting the bastard who was raping my sisters. I was trying to convince this cute little woman here to let me take her to dinner but she keeps refusing me."

Alex caught Olivia's eyes with hers and pleaded for her to calm down. The look she saw in them sent shivers down her back. Oh yeah she had pushed Olivia past her breaking point.

"She's not having dinner with you because she is spoken for." Olivia said with an eerie calm that shocked everyone in the room.

"Like I told you last night detective the heart wants what the heart wants."

Olivia's nostrils flared at the implication set forth by Babs Duffy. The woman had already made the last three days of her life a living hell and now here she sat in her wife's office asking her out. Flirting with her.

"I see" Olivia stated as she looked at the blonde beauty and their eyes connected. "Alex, I came by to give you the DD5's for the case. I told you that we would have them to you by the end of the day."

Alex cocked her head to the side and studied Olivia. One minute she was set to kill Babs and possibly her and the next she was all business. Granted they both agreed when they started dating and subsequently married they agreed to stay strictly professional. Something they managed to do to the shock of everyone around them. To see the two interact you would have no clue that they were married or so deeply in love but outside the workplace they were truly one.

"Thank you detective." Alex said standing and accepting the paperwork "If you give me a few minutes I will be ready to go."

"No that's ok" Olivia said glancing at Babs "I can see you're busy and I shouldn't have disturbed you. I just wanted to get the DD5's to you so you can be prepared for court tomorrow. If you have any questions you know how to reach either me or Detective Stabler."

"Babs as always it was a pleasure to see you again." Olivia said nodding in her direction "You two ladies enjoy your night and be careful."

"Would you like to join us?" Babs asked with a look in her eye.

"I'll pass Babs" Olivia said with a twinkle in her eye "I haven't seen my house or bed in three days and the only thing I want right now is a hot shower, a meal that doesn't come out of a vending machine, and the feel of my thousand count sheets against my body."

Alex groaned at the images that Olivia was producing hearing her talk. She could imagine Olivia's body in the shower with beads of water forming on it. How that muscular body looked wrapped in nothing but a towel as she walked through their apartment to grab something to eat. How she felt when Olivia would slid in next to her on those three thousand not one thousand count sheets and wrap her in her arms pulling her tight against her.

"Good luck in court tomorrow." Olivia said pulling Alex from her thoughts.

"Thank you detective." Alex choked out watching the door shut behind her wife. She couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason this time it was different when she walked out and shut the door. That feeling was shaking her to the core.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes I am mean enough to leave it there. I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I am recieving on this story. You know how to flatter a woman. As always reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Alex rushes home

"Babs" Alex said in the tone of voice she used for perps on the stand and not leaving any room for argument "Thank you very much for the invitation but I am declining again and respectfully ask you to leave my office now. The woman you watched just leave is my wife. "

There was no mistaking the smile that crossed Alex's lips or the look she got in her eyes when she began to talk about her.

"I have never and will never do anything to jeopardize what we have. I love that woman more than my life and I don't even want to consider for one second what my life would be without her. Honestly I would rather be dead than to have to live without her and her love. "

Babs stood and extended her hand to Alex "I hope she knows what a lucky woman she is."

"She's not the lucky one" Alex said shaking her hand "I am. "

Alex watched as Babs quickly gathered her stuff and exited the office. She took a deep breath before quickly jamming whatever files she was going to need in her briefcase. Snatching her coat off her coat rack she ran from the office hoping to catch a cab and make it to Olivia before she did anything rash.

The gods seemed to be on her side tonight since traffic was extremely light and she was able to get a cab immediately. Of course it may have helped matters much that she hiked her skirt up till it was about five inches from her knee and looked like a mini skirt. She didn't care she would have flashed the lucky bastard if it would have gotten him to stop and her home faster.

Alex took a deep breath and slid her key in the door. She stepped in and was shocked to find the house was totally dark and eerily quiet. She called out for Olivia and choked back a sob when it went unanswered. She quickly kicked her heels off and made her way up the stairs. She stopped outside their bedroom door taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as she opened the door. She almost fell to her knees when she realized that Olivia wasn't waiting on the bed for her. Oh god what had she done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks man" Olivia said paying the man for the take out and walking on down the walkway. She figured she would have at least another ten minutes before Alex would leave for home so she stopped by her favorite little shop that was on the way to their house.

"Ms. Benson" Pedro said seeing his favorite detective enter the store "What are we getting the missus tonight?"

"Make it a beautiful colorful combination and add a few roses this time. Make one of them a fake rose though."

"She is a lucky woman no."

"No Pedro she isn't I'm the lucky one." She said smiling at the older gentleman. Since she had started dating Alex she would stop by his flower shop at least once a week. Their conversations were always the same where was the missus, what did she want for the missus, and boy was she a lucky woman. Of course she always reminded him that she was the lucky woman.

The night he met her she thought he was going to trip all over himself. She had to kindly pull him to the side and remind him that she was spoken for. As much as she liked him and considered him a friend she would kill for her. He nodded his understanding and quickly toned down his flirting with the blonde beauty.

As soon as her bouquet of flowers was done she paid Pedro and headed on to the house. She figured between the flowers, Alex's favorite meal, and the surprise she had been carrying around in her jacket for the last week should satisfy whatever insecurity had suddenly reared its head with them.

She walked toward their apartment lost deep in thought trying to remember the last time Alex had ever been insecure and asked her where she was and what was she doing? As hard as she tried she had never been on the receiving end of those questions. Although on the flip side she had questioned her once before but in her defense Alex did omit certain facts about the situation. Olivia was more pissed than she was jealous that time.

Olivia smiled at the memory.

"Honey I have a business dinner to attend tonight." Alex told Olivia in a brief passing in the courtroom halls.

"That's fine enjoy yourself" Olivia said giving her shoulder a quick squeeze instead of the hug and kiss she wanted to give her "By the looks of the way this case is going it's going to be an all nighter."

"Well if you need anything we are having dinner at Scarpetta."

Olivia smiled just filing the information away in her mind for later but she doubted she would need it. It truly didn't look like the case was going anywhere. Then as luck would have it they needed to ask her a question and without thinking Olivia told Elliot that she was having a business dinner at Scarpetta.

He had raised his eyebrows in question but never spoke a word as he pulled up outside the restaurant. They both entered quickly and found Alex sitting alone at a table in a stunningly beautiful red dress. Elliot was trying to find some way around the law when a voice behind them said that any half ass defense attorney could get that evidence over turned. They both turned around and found themselves staring at Trevor Langen.

It took all she had not to lose her temper at that moment and possibly the only reason she didn't was because no one knew about them at the time. Of course it didn't help matters much when Elliot made the comment that she was sleeping with the enemy and she asked him to give her a few more minutes with the smile that she always received. By the time she left she was so mad the walls were vibrating with her anger.

The next day, there had been a shouting match over how she had lied to her and if she wanted to be with men then why lead her own. Alex who gave just as good as she got shouted right back. She never lied to her it was a business dinner and she had no desire to be with men. If she had wanted to be with Trevor she would have done so in Law School when she turned him down and informed him she was gay. Then she demanded to know where all this was coming from because she had never given her a reason to doubt her.

"You left out who?" Olivia informed her

"What?" Alex asked confused

"You told me you had a business dinner and where but never said it was with him."

Alex smiled as she pulled Olivia to her "Honey don't you think that if I was wanting to cheat on you I would not have told you where I was going so you could come find me. I didn't think it was important for me to tell you with who since I told you where but if it will make you feel better from here on out I will ok."

True to her word she had. If she had a business dinner she always told her where she was going and with who until Olivia stopped her one day. That despite what she saw that day she trusted her and didn't need to know her every move. Alex had pulled her close and told her if she ever wanted to know just ask. She wanted no secrets between them and nothing to ruin what they had. Until this case nothing had ever made either one of them question the other.

* * *

**A/N: I know another killer cliffhanger. Yes I know I'm still evil. Sorry guys. I will try to make it up to you soon. As always reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Olivia's Arrival

"Good evening Mrs. Benson." Harold the night door man said upon opening the door for her.

"Good evening Harold could you please ring upstairs when my wife arrives I want to be ready with her surprise."

"Mrs. Benson she arrived about fifteen minutes ago."

"She what?" Olivia asked stopping in her tracks.

"She arrived about fifteen minutes ago."

"Thank you Harold." Olivia said as she hurried to the elevator and waited for it to take her to the top floor. There was no telling what Alex was thinking since she wasn't waiting at home for her. She had figured Alex had at least another thirty minutes of work to do so she had plenty of time to stop and pick up her favorite dinner and flowers for her. It never once crossed her mind that Alex would take off early and get home to her.

Olivia quickly and quietly entered the apartment almost tripping over Alex's high heels. She held in a curse when she realized what it was she tripped over. Alex only took her heels off when she was in a hurry to find her and be in her arms.

Olivia groaned internally as she sat everything on the table before taking the stairs two at a time. She had to find Alex and get to her fast. She stopped and almost tripped over her own two feet when she saw Alex lying on the bed crying.

She was holding their wedding picture and whispering I'm sorry I was just teasing you over and over again. It broke Olivia's heart to see her love like that and then made her realize somewhere she was slacking at her job as a wife if Alex thought she had left over that.

"Alex" Olivia whispered as she slowly neared the bed not wanting to scare the blonde.

Alex jumped when she heard her name. She looked up seeing Olivia slowly making her way toward her.

"You're here." She whispered as she literally flung herself into Olivia's arms "You came home."

Olivia caught the blonde with eased and laid them both on the bed as she covered her body with hers.

"Alexandra Cabot-Benson where else would I go?" Olivia asked as she began to kiss the tears that had fallen from her eyes on to her cheek.

"I'm sorry I was just teasing. I didn't mean anything by it I swear."

"Alex how many times have we played this game?" Olivia asked concerned that there was truly something wrong "How many times have we been out to dinner or a club and another woman was flirting with one or the other. Hell sometimes both. We make the comment that maybe I will just take them up on their offer. Then later that night we laugh about it as we lay in each other's arms."

"You became calm and walked out."

Olivia looked into her blue eyes confused.

"At my office you became all business and so calm that it was scary." Alex began to explain "One minute you looked as if you were set to kill Babs Duffy. I saw every muscle in your body ready to pounce when she mentioned taking me out. You told her I was spoken for and then it was like you locked yourself away decided that I, that we, weren't worth the fight and walked out."

"Oh baby." Olivia whispered as she ran her hands up and down her body "You and most definitely, us, will always worth the fight. I knew if I didn't leave at that moment and get out of there I was going to kill Babs Duffy with my bare hands. To look me eye to eye and basically tell me you don't care that your flirting with my wife was too much. I had to become all business before I did something I would regret."

"Where were you when I got home?" Alex asked "You weren't waiting at home like always?" They had a routine when they played this game and somewhere the routine got messed up.

"I figured you had at least another thirty minutes of work to do which would give me plenty of time to stop and pick up your favorite dinner and some flowers. I told Harold to call ahead when you arrived so that I could make sure everything was ready for you. That's when he told me you had arrived home about fifteen minutes earlier. I would have been here sooner if someone didn't insist on living on the top floor in a pent house."

"You happen to love this pent house." Alex said as she wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and flipped them over so that she was straddling Olivia. True that Alex was stronger than she let on but they both knew that she was only able to flip them because Olivia allowed. A game that they played on an almost nightly basis.

"Not when I'm in a hurry to get to you." Olivia stated as she watched mesmerized as Alex let her hair fall loosely. God she loved it when her hair framed her face. "How long after I left did you leave?"

"Within five minutes." Alex answered as she unbuttoned the buttons on Olivia's top shirt letting it hang open tracing the scar on Olivia's stomach where she had been stabbed years earlier "I told Babs that I was married to you and thank you very much for the invitation but I am declining again and asked her to leave my office right then."

"You mean to tell me that the woman, who me and Elliot, had just spent the last four days trying to get her to listen to us listened to you the first time?"

"Now detective I can be quite persuasive."

Olivia groaned knowing how persuasive she could be. "Used your lawyer voice that left no room for argument didn't you."

"I did" Alex said with laughter in her voice this was the connection she somehow felt they had lost over the last twenty four hours "and then proceeded to tell her I would never jeopardize what we have and I would rather be dead than to live without you and your love."

"Alex, It's Friday night in New York how the hell did you get a taxi so fast?"

"Flashed a little skin."

"You what?" Olivia asked sitting up quickly and grabbing Alex so she didn't fall backwards and held her tight against her.

"I hiked my skirt up till it looked like it was a mini skirt and whistled for a cab. I think ten stopped at once and told the guy I would double his fare if he got me here quickly."

"You hiked your skirt up?"

"I would have flashed him my boobs if it would have gotten me home to you even quicker." Alex stated

Olivia growled at the thought that someone else would have seen her wife's beautiful breast. Even after five years of marriage her breath still caught in her throat when Alex would reveal that beautiful body of hers to her. To know that she was the one and the only one that could touch her and bring her to mind blowing climaxes made her feel like king kong on cocaine.

"It would have been for you stud so I don't know why you're growling."

"Because they are mine!"

"They are." Alex husked as she smiled her devious smile at Olivia.

* * *

**A/N: I truly can't say it enough. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. **


	6. Reconnecting

Olivia tightened her muscles to keep them in the position they were in and still be able to use her hands. She captured Alex's face between her hands and traced her lips with her thumbs. She smiled as Alex's lips parted automatically for her upon her touch. Olivia's eyes connected with Alex's as she slowly moved forward giving Alex a chance to pull back if she wanted.

Alex groaned when she felt Olivia tighten her muscles. Images suddenly flooded her mind of things those muscles had done to her in the past when they were contracted. She groaned when she felt Olivia trace her lips with her thumb. They seemed to open automatically as if they had a mind of their own. The gentleness Olivia showed her, which she always showed her, could always bring tears to her eyes.

Olivia halted just as her lips brushed Alex's.

"I love you Alexandra Cabot-Benson" Olivia whispered against Alex's lips before taking them in a slow sensual kiss.

Olivia traced the outline of Alex's lips slowly and repeatedly as if she was trying to memorize the shape and fullness of her lips. She groaned when she felt Alex open her mouth wider to receive her and then totally submit to the on sought she was receiving. Both women pulled back and gasped for air. Not only from the kiss but also from the amount of love they felt for each other through the kiss.

Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's hair then slowly ran her hands over her shoulders. Feeling her muscles jump and twitch at her touch was as intoxicating as it was the first time they made love. She flattened her palms against Olivia's chest and pushed slightly causing Olivia to fall back. The laughter she heard when she fell back was music to her ears.

"Hey' Olivia said laughing as she fell back.

"Like what you see Detective?" Alex asked her voice full of desire and love as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt exposing her creamy white skin.

Olivia could only nod as she seemed to have lost all the moisture in her mouth. She slowly reached up and brushed her fingers along Alex's stomach smiling as she arched into the touch and how the muscles jumped at her touch.

"You're beautiful." Olivia whispered once she finally found her voice again.

Alex allowed the shirt to fall slowly from her shoulders enjoying the look that crossed Olivia's face. After five years of marriage it amazed her that Olivia still looked at her like she was her last meal. Then again the love and connection they have and feel was unlike any other she had before.

Olivia sat up to again capture the lips of the woman she loved more than life itself. How she ever gotten so lucky she had no clue but she certainly thanked the lord above that she was given her. With the assistance of Alex she shed her shirt before flipping them over in the bed.

Alex laughed as Olivia flipped them over. There was nothing more she loved than Olivia dominating her in the bedroom. Hell she loved it when she was dominating outside the bedroom in their personal lives. As independent and controlling she appeared in the court room and elsewhere it was the exact opposite behind closed doors.

"I love you baby." Olivia said as she pulled back and ran her fingers through the blonde hair that felt like silk to her.

"I love you too." Alex whispered as she caressed Olivia's face with the back of her hand loving how she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry about everything."

"What was different about this time?" Olivia asked as she undid the clasp on Alex's bra.

"I'm not sure" Alex moaned out as Olivia took a rosy bud in her mouth and sucked gently.

"Not even a hint?" Olivia asked as she moved to the other breast that was begging for attention from her.

"I guess knowing you were alone with her and how relentless she could be." Alex gasped as she felt Olivia's teeth scrap across her sensitive nipple.

"You don't trust me to keep what we have?" Olivia wanted to know, had to know, before she continued.

"With my life." Alex said pulling Olivia up to her so she could look into her eyes "I trust you with every beat of my heart. I didn't trust her and we both know how relentless she could be. To know you were alone with her every possible scenario possible went through my head."

"I vowed to love, honor, and cherish you till death do us part." Olivia said as she pulled Alex's hand up to her lips and gently kissed the wedding band she placed there five years ago "I meant it then and will mean it till the day I die."

"I know" Alex answered as she ran her nails up and down Olivia's back "I know."

Olivia wagged her eyebrows at her which caused Alex to throw her head back and laugh. She playfully made her way down Alex's body laughing with her. She skimmed the waist band of Alex's skirt with her fingertip and groaned when Alex immediately stopped laughing and moaned at the contact. She found the zipper on the side and slowly lowered it.

Alex buried her hands in Olivia's hair. The playfulness and love she was showing her was the same as always when they made love. For them it was almost a game and never hurried. This time, because of the questions running through their heads, it was a way to silence them.

"Up" Olivia growled as she began to slid Alex's skirt off her hips. Alex instantly complied with the command, God how she loved that commanding tone coming from Olivia. She felt a new flood of wetness upon hearing it.

Olivia slowly pulled the skirt off Alex like she was unwrapping a present. In a way she was a beautiful present just for her. Alex was giving herself over to Olivia. The greatest gift she could ever be given.

* * *

**A/N: I know I keep leaving you with cliffhangers. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and as always reveiews are welcomed.**


	7. Becoming One

Olivia stood as she reached the bottom of the bed and stared at the sight before her. She had to admit she was a little smug with pride to have Alex whimper and beg for her to come back. She had to take a few deep breaths to reign her control back in upon seeing Alex laid out on the bed flush with desire and breathing heavy made her want to take her on the spot. That wasn't what either wanted or needed at the moment.

Olivia silently and slowly undid her belt and removed it knowing that Alex's eyes were on her, watching her every move. She caught those blue eyes as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them seductively down her legs. Watching Alex take a deep breath and bite down on her lower lip had her shaking with need. Need that she knew one lifetime with Alex was never going to be enough.

"So counselor "Olivia husked as she made her way up Alex's body "Do you automatically open your legs for anyone?"

"Only for a dark haired detective with these brown eyes that I fell for the second I looked into them.'

"Boy is she lucky." Olivia groaned as Alex wrapped her legs around her hips and pulled her in tightly against her.

"Not as lucky as I am."

Olivia peppered Alex's face and neck with kisses as she trailed her right hand down the length of her body. She ran her fingertips through neatly trimmed curls as she stared into Alex's blue eyes as she positioned herself over Alex's thigh. As they had done every time they made love Alex entwined her fingers with Olivia's left hand.

"I love you." They whispered together as Olivia slowly and carefully pushed two fingers deep into her wife. Slowly Olivia began a rhythm that they would know blind. A rhythm that was unique to them and only them, one seemed to be repeated almost nightly.

Alex groaned as she felt Olivia enter her, arching to take her as deep as possible. She never felt as whole and complete as she did when Olivia made love to her. That was when they were truly one.

"No one will ever love me the way you do" Olivia whispered into Alex's ear "I will never desire or need someone the way I do you. My heart belongs to you and will always belong to you till I take my last breath."

Alex groaned at the words that were whispered into her ear. Only Olivia knew that Alex loved to be talked to while they made love. The words spoken varied from day to day depending on the need of that day. Today Alex needed reassurance of their bond and love.

Olivia could tell by the hitch in Alex's breathing and how she started contracting around her fingers that it wasn't long before she would crest over the edge. Olivia began to ride Alex's thigh harder and faster. The need to come with her wife had never been as great of a need as it was then.

Somewhere in the haze she realized Olivia's need and tightened her muscles giving her the extra pressure she needed. Feeling the slickness of Olivia's desire coat her leg was almost her undoing. With great concentration that amazed her at that moment she was able to hold out until she felt Olivia fall over the edge.

They cried out their release together feeling a closeness like never before when they did. Olivia careful to milk every second of Alex's release as she unconsciously rode Alex's thigh milking her own release. Finally totally spent she fell forward crushing Alex with her weight.

"I love you Olivia and I am so sorry." Alex whispered as she held her tight to her "I know without a doubt in my mind that no matter what you are mine and I am yours."

"Till death do us part." Olivia whispered as she slowly removed her fingers and brought her hand up to take some of the weight off Alex "I'll never risk losing you, baby."

"I know"

Olivia rolled over off Alex but took her with her not willing to let her go. Of course to be honest she never wanted to let her go even in the morning to go to work.

Alex threw her leg over Olivia's hip and laid her head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. She trailed her hand up and down Olivia's chest while Olivia mimicked her movements with her own hand on Alex's side. She sighed in contentment when she pulled Olivia closer and kissed the hollow point of her throat.

"Did I hear you say something about food when you got home?" Alex asked batting her eyes at Olivia.

"I swear I think the only thing you love more than me is food." It absolutely amazed her that a woman with her figure could put away as much food as she could.

"Olivia Benson" Alex said with hurt in her voice "There is nothing I love more than you."

"Not even food?"

"Not even food. But it does run a close second."

"I knew it." Olivia said laughing "One wrong move and I'm replaced."

"The only one replacing you is that hot actress Mariska Hartigay" Alex said laughing as she straddled Olivia "But since she's famous, straight and married to a man I don't see you getting replaced anytime soon."

"I don't see myself getting replaced at all" Olivia said laughing as she sat up "Because no one will ever love you or treat you the way I do."

"You're right there detective" Alex said as she gave Olivia a kiss before hoping to her feet. Alex grabbed her robe throwing it on as she walked out the door. She threw a look over her shoulder at Olivia that was pure sex and pure love wrapped into one.

Olivia growled as she shot off the bed grabbing a pair of shorts and a t shirt on her way out the door. Years of experience had her fully dressed before she hit the top of the stairs. She ran to the bottom as if her life depended on it and charged at Alex.

Alex squealed as Olivia picked her up and swung her around then threw her over her shoulder.

"Alright Tarzan" Alex said laughing as she teased Olivia "Put me down."

Olivia let Alex slide down her body laughing as she did.

"You Jane" Olivia said through bouts of laughter "Me Tarzan."

"You are incorrigible that's what you are."

"Yeah but you love me."

"I do have to question why sometimes."

"Because of this." Olivia said seriously as she pulled a box out of her jacket and handed it to Alex.

* * *

**A/N: Yes another cliff hanger. I seem to be ending this story on all types of cliffhangers. At least it looks like our two favorite ladies are on the way to rebuilding their relationship. Thank you so much for the rave reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews are welcomed.**


	8. Problem and Solution

Alex held her breath as she took the box from Olivia.

"Open it." Olivia whispered with a smile on her face.

Alex slowly opened the box and removed the velvet covered box that was inside. She carefully opened the box and gasped at what was inside. A necklace in the shape of a heart, in the middle of the heart was both her and Olivia's birthstone with a space for another stone. The heart itself was outlined with small diamonds.

"Baby it's beautiful." Alex choked out as tears fell from her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." Olivia whispered as she took the box from Alex's hand and carefully removed the necklace. "Turn around."

Alex quickly did as Olivia asked and bent slightly at the knees.

"It called eternal love." Olivia said as she closed the clasp. "I had them put our birthstone in it and leave a spot for a third one. When we decide to have a child their birthstone will go there."

"I love you." Alex whispered as she reached around and pulled Olivia in for a kiss.

"You're my world I hope you know that." Olivia whispered into Alex's ear as she held her tight against her not wanting to let her go. It wasn't until she heard Alex's stomach growl that she finally released the blonde.

The two sat and ate in silence till Olivia finally looked up. She hated to do this but it had to be done. If not she knew that it would stay there between them and fester to an even worse problem. It had happened a long time ago on something else and caused a miserable twenty four hour separation, a separation that she had no desire to repeat.

"Baby I don't know where I messed up for you to think that I had given up on us and the reason's there are deeper than me becoming calm in your office but as sure as I stood in front of that preacher five years ago I stand before you today. I vow to love, honor, and cherish you till death do us part. Never put anyone before you."

"I don't know either." Alex said as she pushed her food away "Honestly I think we may get a little too secure in our self and our love. Maybe to the point of taking each other for granted then someone like Babs comes along who is relentless in their pursuit and it makes us open our eyes. Seeing the look on your face when she flirted with me a pissed me off and made me realize that I was lacking somewhere for you to feel that way not you."

"Channeling Huang much?" Olivia asked laughing.

"Sometimes" Alex answered with a sly smile "In all the times we have gone out to restaurants or clubs hell the infamous business dinner I never saw jealously in your eyes and written on your face. With Langen it was anger and hurt. With the women when we are out and about it's a combination of pity and humor."

"Your right I was beyond pissed with Langen but that was a simple misunderstanding. Trust wasn't high up on my scale when we first started dating. I had been burned too many times. Not to mention I was trying to date Alex Cabot. The woman who has more money than the president I swear and deserved the world handed to her on a silver platter."

"Olivia..."

"I've worked past that honey you know that "Olivia said a she placed a finger on Alex's lips "As for the women when we are out it is a combination of humor and pity. Humor because they are working so hard and it's a waste of time and pity because they will never know the joy of holding you like I do. Never have the privilege of hearing your voice so full of love and sex laden that it is extra husky and deep. They will never hear you sigh as you snuggle into me when I come home late from work. That's why I feel pity for them."

"Then what made Babs different for us?"

"I think she was the reminder that we needed to reconnect and take time for ourselves."

Alex shook her head not understanding.

"Let's face it we are two career driven women. As much as we try work tends to interfere with our personal lives. In the last month how many times had I been home at night? Give me an honest answer."

"Maybe five times but that's your job honey."

"When I am home I'm buried in a file trying to find the missing link."

"So I'm working on trial preps."

"Right when was the last time we had a day of us. No work no crime just lounging on the couch or getting dressed up and going out. Not one where we were stretched out in bed somewhat holding each other while we worked. We put it aside long enough to make love before we go to sleep."

"Honestly I couldn't tell you."

"My point." Olivia said "We haven't had time to sit back and be Olivia and Alex Benson two wives in love with each other. Instead we have been Detective Benson SVU detective and ADA Cabot-Benson the prosecutor assigned to try our cases. When we come home we haven't turned them off and become partners and lovers like we should."

"I guess it's truly been a while." Alex said as she tried to think of the last time they were together not in a professional manner short of sleeping.

"Seeing her flirt with you made me realize that I haven't had time to be with you and I mean to be with Alex my wife not Alex our ADA. It was a reminder that I hadn't been doing my job as your wife, partner, and lover. There was a chance as slim as it maybe that you could look elsewhere. Babs flirting with you reminded me of that and made me jealous as hell when the thought entered my mind it could be her."

"Honey."

"Don't honey me. How many times have we've seen it. The wife or husband feels neglected at home and the craving of human touch is a natural desire. If you don't get it at home you'll get it elsewhere. The thought of Babs touching this beautiful body sent my blood pressure through the roof and made me jealous as hell. It sure didn't help matters much when you walked up and whispered that maybe you wanted to take her up on it."

"Liv I'm so sorry." Alex whispered as she pulled her down for a kiss "I was only teasing you. If it's any consolation I spent that night wondering what type of moves she was putting on you which was making me jealous as hell as well. That line was running through my head if I teased you with maybe I wanted to take her up on it why wouldn't you?"

"It was nonstop flirting that was actually quite pathetic and a lunge in an attempt to kiss me when I said something about getting dinner. She apparently thought I was on the menu and I had to tell her that wasn't on the menu. At least not for her anyways, of course she was so kind to tell me the heart wants what the heart wants."

"The same line she used with me."

"That woman is predictable if nothing else."

"True."

"I had never been so happy to hear a knock at the door as I did that night."

"What do we do about this?"

"As hard as it is we vow to make time for us. Maybe once a month having a date night or a day where we spend it as partners, lovers, and wives, not as co-workers."

"I have to spend the day with this hot brunette I married and love more than life itself. Man the sacrifices I make."

"Think about me. I have to spend it with this gorgeous blonde woman who to this day I have no clue why she said yes when I asked her to marry me."

"Because as you said it earlier my love, no one will ever love me, treat me, or complete me the way you do."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, following, reviewing and favoriting this story and many thanks to ladybug's momma who had suggested it to me. If it wasn't for that this one probably wouldn't have happened. The reviews have been outstanding on this story. Thank you so much**


	9. Epilogue

Olivia groaned as the elevator seemed to be moving extra slow today. She was suppose to have been home over twenty minutes ago getting ready for their date night. Of course as luck would have it they had caught the perp and for a guy who looked and acted like he was ready to sing for all to hear he took his time. What both her and Elliot thought would be a five minute confession turned into an almost two hour interrogation session.

She leaned back against the elevator and thought about the last eight months. So much had changed since that night they both had thought they had lost it all. The whole date night theory only lasted a little over a month when they snagged a case that had affected Alex like no other.

A woman had been raped in a stairwell only to be rescued by an unknown hero. Turned out that hero was an illegal immigrant that had been raped repeatedly in the Congo as a means of control. The accused tried to have her deported which was when they discovered that rape was not grounds for asylum in the US. As the case progressed Alex felt it was her calling to work for what was called The International Criminal Court or the ICC. Olivia who had always been determined not to hold her back in any way shape or form supported her one hundred and fifty percent.

The downfall of her working with the ICC was that she had to spend the first four months in the Congo. Olivia was none too thrilled over that fact. She hated the thought of her wife in a war torn country without proper protection or protection from someone she didn't know. Alex had tried to get her to go with her citing that they needed an investigator to help them form the case and she was more than qualified. Olivia had refused stating that there were too many victims here that needed her. Alex more than understood and told her there would always be a position open for her if she changed her mind.

The first four months were spent with extremely high phone bills and lacking lots of sleep. Neither complained if that was what they needed to do to see each other on a daily basis. The second Alex's four months was up she took the first flight home and stated that was the last time she would ever be away from her that long. Now she only left for trials which seemed to occur every three months or so and the rest of the time she lobbied for changes in asylum laws and worked with the ICC on other trials as co counsel. Between that and Babs their marriage was stronger than it could ever be. The ding of the elevator brought her back to the present.

"Give me ten minutes to shower and change and we will leave." Olivia said as she came rushing through the door. She was halfway up the stairs when she realized that Alex was in a pair of shorts and one of her t-shirts. She was also currently on the phone talking to someone.

"Why aren't you ready?" Olivia asked hoping that Alex wasn't mad over her being late.

"It's not a problem" Alex said into the phone holding up a hand indicating to Olivia to wait for a minute "I should be able to leave here Monday morning and meet with you by noon. We can go over what you have and see what we need for a stronger ace."

Olivia cocked her head to the side and studied her wife. Who was she talking to and what plans was she making. Better yet why wasn't she dressed for their night out? Alex had told her to be ready at no later than six-thirty because she had booked reservations at the newest restaurant that took over a month of waiting to get a table.

"Ok see you next week." Alex said as she hung up the phone as she looked up at her wife "Good evening my love how was your day?"

"Busy"

"Well now you get to relax." Alex said with a smile that always melted Olivia's heart "Go shower and put on some relaxing clothes. I'll be waiting for you."

"What about dinner reservations?" Olivia asked worried that she was going to be upset.

"Canceled and that is fine" Alex said stopping Olivia's apologies before they started.

Olivia nodded as she ran up the stairs and probably took the quickest shower on record. She threw on a pair of well worn NYPD jogging pants and a t-shirt before she headed back downstairs.

"So did he finally confess or is he going to make Paxton work for it?" Alex asked as she handed Olivia a beer.

"He confessed after what seemed like forever. When we caught him he said bring him the ADA and he would tell all. No sooner than Paxton arrived he shut up and decided he might not want to talk."

"How did you guys get him to talk?"

"Elliot pulled the, I understand on how women get, card. "

"That always works."

"It does." Olivia said raising an eyebrow to Alex "Why aren't we going out to dinner like planned and who was that on the phone?"

"I called and canceled the reservation when you called about having to interrogate the perp."

"I'm sorry" Olivia groaned.

"Don't be." Alex whispered as she led Olivia into the living room "Instead of a night out on the town with my beautiful wife showing her off I will be wrapped in her arms on our couch watching a movie and eating our favorite pizza. Believe me when I say this is better."

"You're the boss" Olivia said as she settled on the couch "You still haven't answered about who that was on the phone. "

"And it only took me nine years and almost six years of marriage for you to realize that." Alex said laughing as she settled herself against Olivia after she handed her some pizza. "That was my boss with the ICC. He has an attorney in DC that has a case that they need assistance with. He would like me to go to DC and see how to salvage the case. Apparently it's a rookie prosecutor who happens to have butchered the hell out of the case.

"Hey I am not trained." Olivia said in defense both knowing it was a lie Alex had her so wrapped around her finger it wasn't funny "I am my own woman and do what I want when I want."

"You tell yourself that dear." Alex said patting her leg. "Anyways I will fly out Monday morning after you leave for work and should be back by no later than Thursday night."

"Honey as much as I hate not having you here if you need to stay longer stay."

"Believe me I hate being away but as I recall you are not on call next weekend so we will get the whole weekend to ourselves. I plan to spend every valuable minute with you."

"Make you a deal." Olivia said as she took a bite of her pizza "If you're not done by Thursday call me and let me know. I will get off early on Friday and fly down to DC. We can spend the weekend together there. You can work during the day but at night you are all mine. "

"How did I get so lucky?" Alex asked turning to look into Olivia's eyes. The love she saw shining from her face caused her throat to tighten like always.

"Years ago I asked you out and for some unseen reason, that I am thankful for, you said yes."

"Best thing I ever did." Alex whispered against Olivia's lips as she kissed her.

As she settled back against Olivia, Alex silently thanked Babs Duffy for leading them to where they were today. Their marriage was the strongest it had ever been and that was all because of the feisty red head who made them realize what they were losing. True that for some Jealousy is a bad thing in a relationship but for them it was best thing that ever occurred between them.

* * *

**A/N: I want to take this time to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. **


End file.
